kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Axe Knight
Ax Knight is the most common of the Meta-Knights. He wears a skull mask, a viking-style helmet, and wields an ax nearly as big as himself. He serves under Meta Knight, but also played a role as a crew member of the Halberd with in-game dialogue. __TOC__ Kirby's Adventure and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Ax Knight is one of the four Meta-Knights that together appear as a recurring mini-boss. Once Kirby enters the room they inhabit, Meta Knight gives the command before disappearing, and the Meta-Knights appear. Ax Knight stands in place, sometimes walking back and forth, as it swings its axe. It will occasionally throw its weapon like a Cutter, sometimes jumping over it as it comes back, similarly to Sir Kibble. In a rare few appearances, Axe Knight will slice its way across the room when spawned, turning and proceeding in the opposite direction once it reaches the end. Ax Knight gives no ability. Inhaling defeats it and it takes 2-3 hits with a Copy Ability like Freeze to defeat it. Kirby Super Star and Kirby Super Star Ultra In Super Star and its remake, Axe Knight behaves in the exact same way, except with a new attack. If the player gets too close to an Ax Knight, it will chase the player brandishing its axe back and forth. The only exception is that it appears on its own, not having to follow Meta Knight's command to attack. Ax Knight also doubles as a key character in Meta Knight's Revenge. He serves as one of the crew members who overlook Kirby's journey through the Halberd. He is aware of Kirby's destruction, and does not respond well to sending Heavy Lobster to tear through part of the ship to smite Kirby. (See quotes below.) Before Kirby's encounter with Meta Knight, Ax Knight appears along with other Meta-Knights in an attempt to stop him. Obviously, this effort is in vain. In addition to his witty conversations with other crew members (sometimes, his comments and expressions prove to be in the least bit humorous), he also operates the Halberd, as seen in the opening cutscene. In Meta Knightmare Ultra, the final boss Galacta Knight can summon galactic versions of Ax Knight, Javelin Knight, Mace Knight, and Trident Knight. The galactic version of Ax Knight is just a blue toned recolor, but it is capable of doing more damage and attacking faster. See Also * Trident Knight * Javelin Knight * Mace Knight Quotes (from Revenge of Meta Knight) Artwork Image:Axknight.gif|''Kirby's Adventure'' Sprites Image:Ax_Knight_Kirby's_Adventure.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' Image:AxknightKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' KSS Ax Knight sprite.gif|''Kirby Super Star'' (alternate palette) Image:AxknightKNiDL.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' Image:AxknightKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KSSU Ax Knight sprite.gif|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (alternate palette) KSSU Ax Knight sprite 2.gif|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (alternate palette) KSSU Ax Knight sprite 3.gif|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (alternate palette) Category:Enemies Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Mid-Bosses Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby's Adventure Category:Meta-Knights